Infinite Power: Florressa
by missafrolatina
Summary: A kind and simple gesture can always turn into a blossoming love. The question is, how soon will it be? Flor has had a hard life, but when she meets new friends and a possible crush, will things get heated with a girl who looks just like her? Flor has a secret even she doesn't know about, but how long will it take to change everyone's lives?... FlippyxFlaky, FlippyxOC. R & R
1. Greetings

It was a frigid night, the wind and snow blew across Happy Tree Town. A black haired girl named Flor walked through a plowed trail in between two piles of snow. She had on a thick black scarf, earmuffs, a big purse, a black beanie, many pairs of gloves, a black coat, and a pair of black and grey snow boots.

A gust of strong air knocked her backwards. She landed on her behind with a 'plop'. She growled and stood back up. Pushing her way through the cold front, she turned a corner and headed for the closest hotel. Just then, someone shouted to her.

"Flaky? Is that you?" A distant voice asked. She turned around but saw no one. The voice was closer, and it was a girl's voice.

"Flaky? Where are you? " The voice was a little high pitched.

"I'm not Flakey! Where are you? " Flor shouted back. She started to jog towards the unknown voice.

"I'm over- oof!" Someone bumped into Flor. Looking up, she saw a girl with bright pink attire. Literally, everything on her was pink.

"Who are you?" The person asked politely.

Flor looked up. "My name is Flor. Everyone I knew called me Florressa of Death. What's your name?"

"I'm Giggles, and may I ask why you have such a, uh, strange name?" The figure, Giggles inquired.

"Well...I was born with naturally strange hair...it's pitch black and green. And I have a dark birthmark in the shape of the Flower of Death." Flor hung her head.

"Hmm, that's nothing to be sad about! Here in Happy Tree Town, everyone is excepted for who they are! Say, could you help me look for my friend? Her name is Flaky, and she ran off a few minutes ago." Giggles replied.

Flor perked up. "Really? That's great! And sure, I'll help you look for your friend, what does she look like?" Flor asked.

"She- oh my, you look just like her! You could be twins! She looks identical to you, except she has red hair, pale skin, and red eyes. Well, C'mon, let's go!" Giggles laughed and skipped away. She started calling Flaky, and Flor followed her.

"Giggles?" Another unfamiliar voice to Flor called out.

"Flaky! Why'd you run away?" Giggles called. She stopped skipping and walked to a bent over figure with blood red hair and a white coat.

"Hey Giggles, I'm looking for Pookie, have you seen her?" The girl addressed as Flaky searched through a bush, still not standing up.

"No, I haven't seen Pookie, but I just met a newcomer!" Giggles squealed.

"Oh really, when?" Flaky asked, turning to the side.

"Right now, she's right here!" Giggles smiled.

Flaky looked up, and looked back down. Then she froze, and stood up. Turning to Flor ever so slowly, she stared in disbelief. Flor stared back with the same emotion. A smile crept on Flaky's face.

"Woah." The two identical girls said in unison.

"This is sooo exciting, I have to tell everyone! ...Hey look, it's Pookie." Giggles bent down and picked up a little white Chihuahua.

"Ruff, ruff!" Pookie the Chihuahua barked at Flor. Flaky took Pookie and petted her. Just then, a little black cat with green eyes popped out of Flor's purse.

"Mew, mew!" Flor's cat mewed.

"This is Midnight, she's a kitten!" Flor rubbed behind Midnight's ears.

"Well, we should get going! Petunia's having a party in an hour!" Giggles said.

"Who is Petunia?" Flor asked.

Giggles answered quickly. " Like, my bestest best friend ever!"

Midnight stretched and climbed on Flor's shoulder.

"Oh, Okay." Flor laughed nervously. 'This is going to be an interesting town...' she thought.


	2. Make-Up

The girls headed to Giggles' house. Giggles talked and talked about things that Flor knew nothing about. She easily learned about peoples' traits, and she knew for sure that Giggles was a blabber mouth and a diva, but a nice person at heart. Flaky was very quiet, laid back, and nice. "And so I begged him for the money because I NEEDED those shoes. I mean, what else would I do with a pink dress and no pink shoes?" Giggles babbled until she reached her magenta house. "Well, we're here! We gotta get ready!" Giggles quickly unlocked her door and took off her hot pink snow boots. Then her coat, earmuffs, gloves, and scarf. The two girls did the same. Then Giggles headed to her kitchen to wash her hands, followed by Flaky and Flor. Giggles told the girls to sit while she looked for extra dresses for them. "I don't think I got your name...but I'm Flaky." Flaky said quietly and held out her hand. "I'm Flor, short for Florressa. Nice to meet you." Flor smiled and shook Flaky's hand. "Okay girls, I have three red dresses and three green dresses. You guys can pick which ones!" Giggles beamed. Flaky looked at the three red dresses, but one really caught her eye. It was a tomato red, knee length, hip hugging cocktail dress. Flaky picked it up and grinned. Flor's eyes scanned over the dresses, and her eyes stopped at a thigh length, lime green dress. The bottom hem of the dress was adorned with silver rhinestones and sparkles. The dress was strapless like Flaky's, but a bit less tight-looking. "Well, try them on! Go down that hallway and make a right, there is a dressing room behind a white door." Giggles pointed to a hallway with roses and tulips painted beautifully on the walls. "Okay...when is the party?" Flaky asked. "8:00. Now hurry, we have to move hastily! I still have to do make-up." And with that, Giggles ran silently up the cream colored stairs. Flor glanced at Flaky and smiled. Flaky quietly laughed and started walking down the hallway. "I've never had anyone lend me clothes. Does she always give dresses to strangers?". Flor asked Flaky. "No, she must really like you." Flaky responded with a small smile. The girls approached the white door, and Flaky opened it. Once again, everything in sight was pink. Pink dressing rooms, pink tiles, pink walls, pink hair accessories. The only non-pink thing was the ceiling, which had a pink fan on it. Each girl went into a dressing room, and after 5 minutes, both came out. Giggles was sitting in front of a counter, covered in make-up. She glanced at the mirror in front of her before turning around. "Wow, you guys are so identical! This is the most strangest thing I've ever seen! ...Hmm...Well, make-up time! C'mere Flakes!" Giggles said. Flaky sat in the chair next to Giggles and the pink-lover got to work. In 3 minutes flat, Flaky's make-up and hair was done. The front of her back-length hair was braided and the rest was combed. Her make-up was a mild smokey eye, clean mascara, and dark red lipstick. Flaky gaped in the mirror, and hugged Giggles. "Thanks." Flaky spoke appreciatively. "No problem, it was nothing! Now, for our guest." Giggles and Flaky looked at Flor. "Oh, me? I'm fine, perfectly fine, I don't need to waste time." The corner of Flor's mouth twitched as she twiddled her fingers and looked up. "You're not serious, come here! Don't worry, I'm a make-up artist!" Giggles lightly held Flor's bicep and sat her down on the chair. Giggles smirked. "Let's get this show on the road." 


End file.
